Construction of buildings and furnishings has, in recent years, begun pivoting towards increased modularity. Such has been especially prevalent for furnishings, where designers and engineers have produced everything from couch-bunk bed hybrids to coffee tables that become desks. While significant advances have been made in the modularity of furnishings, modularity in building structures has presented significant engineering barriers that have yet to be solved. One such barrier is related to the size of a room. Many rooms in a home or office building are, for significant periods of time throughout a 24-hour period, unused, primarily because the activities engaged in by individuals that might otherwise use the room cannot be hosted in the room. For example, while a small 10′×10′ room may suffice as an office, it would be much too small to host a large dinner party.
Some solutions to fixed room sizes have been presented, but such solutions are generally only useful in warehouse settings where one expects little more than a plastic sheet to segregate an area. Solutions have yet to be presented for true room-size modularity. Thus, there is still significant room for improvement at least in the area of room size modularity.